1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a floating magnetic head for use of magnetic recording apparatus such as magnetic disk apparatus and the manufacturing method of the same.
2. Description of the prior art
As an example of the conventional floating magnetic head, as shown in FIG. 4, a slider 2 provided with a cut out portion 1 at one corner thereof and a magnetic head core (not shown) for use of magnetic recording and reproducing apparatus is bonded to the side of the slider 2. In this floating magnetic head, coils (not shown) wound around the magnetic head core are accommodated inside the cut out portion 1 and avoid the interference with the slider 2.
Now, the miniaturization of the floating magnetic head has been developed and the employing rate of such as the cut out portion 1 in the slider 2 has become great, so that not only the slider 2 itself but also the apparatus as a whole the strength has become weak. As a result, it has been a problem that, in the assembly of the floating magnetic head and the handling thereof in working, in the case of receiving a mechanical shock, the slider 2 and the magnetic head are apt to become damaged or broken. For solving the above problem, it has been considered to think that, as shown in Japanese patent laid-open No. Hei 6-76224, a reinforcing post is attached to a cut out portion of a slider of a floating magnetic head.
On the other hand, in the type of the floating magnetic head according to the publication 6-76224, since the structure is such as a reinforcing portion is added to the cut out portion for coils, the productivity thereof is low, so that it is not an appropriate improvement therefor.